The Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is a specification that allows for the transmission of information to multiple user devices from a particular network device, such as a cell site. MBMS can be used to provide broadcast and multicast services to certain cellular networks, such as 3G networks. A more recent version of the MBMS specification is the Evolved Mobile Broadcast Multicast Service (eMBMS), which provides broadcast and multicast services to telecommunication networks such as the Long Term Evolution (LTE) network.